La réaction du Padre
by Sam's Masen
Summary: Comment réagit Edward quand il apprend que Jacob aime sa douce petite fille ? Venez le découvrir.


Point de vue Emmett :

Je pense que nous sommes tous choqués, là. Le clébard s'est imprégné de ma nièce. _Ma nièce_. Nan mais, truc de ouf, quoi ! Je sais, on dirait un adolescent. Edward est étrangement calme, je pense que « Jaky chéri » va passer un sale quart d'heure. Mon frère prend la parole :

__"Rose, prend Nessie et allez au cottage, s'il te plaît."__

Ma femme s'exécute avec lenteur, j'ignore si c'est pour voir ce que le clébard va subir ou si c'est pour titiller Edward. Les deux, sûrement.

__"Fait vite"___, _murmure Edward avec urgence, il ne veut pas que Nessie voit son père tabasser que dis-je dérouiller _son_ Jacob.

Un cri retentit à l'étage, Bella ! Ésmée est restée au près d'elle pour la surveiller dans sa transformation. Étrangement, cela ne fait qu' accroître la colère d' Edward qui se met à grogner. Ma femme et ma nièce sont parties, il peut donc tuer Jackdog en toute tranquillité, je l'aiderai même à cacher le corps. Ou pas.

__"Sale clebs, mon enfant, MA FILLE, je te jure qu'avant la fin de la journée, tu me supplieras de t'achever et de retourner avec ta meute de bras cassés. Je vais t'égorger, pauvre petit animal sans défense"__siffle-il.

_O_K, là le frangin est vraiment effrayant, Carlisle me fait signe de m'approcher d' Edward, qui tourne toujours autour du chien, au cas où je devrai le retenir. Un nouveau cri de Bella, plus long que les autres, c'est la fin de sa transformation. Edward saute sur Jacob à une vitesse ahurissante, même pour un vampire, Jasper et moi lui sautons dessus pour le retenir. Il nous grogne dessus tellement férocement que nous sommes obligés de reculer. Jacob se tente de se défendre, en vain. Mon dieu, note pour moi même : Ne jamais me mettre Edward en mode _Papa Protecteur_ à dos.

Il s'arrête à quelque millimètre du cou de Jacob, se relève, tout débraillé, et explose de rire.

Jacob croit que c'est une blague et rit, lui aussi. Mais nous comprenons tous qu' Edward ne plaisante pas, aucun de nous ne ris, nous restons sur nos gardes, et nous avons raison. Un millième de seconde après, Edward grogne sur le chien, qui s'arrête aussi.

__"Non, je ne vais pas te tuer."__

Nous nous détendons un peu, jusqu'à ce qu' Edward susurre avec un sourire en coin effrayant :

__"Non, je vais laisser ma femme le faire, tu touches à tous ce que nous avons de plus chère, notre enfant, notre chair, son sang, non seulement, elle te tuera mais d'abord elle t'arrachera la tête, et je serai là pour t'arracher les yeux pour avoir osé les poser sur ma petite fille, espèce de chiot."__

Gloup, j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais Edward me fait peur, il rejoint sa Bella à l'étage alors qu'Esmée descend, nous laissant seuls dans un silence macabre. Le chiot semble au bord des larmes. Ésmée prend la parole :

__"Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob, il n'est pas sérieux. Nous l'empêcherons de te faire du mal, elle le regretterai ensuite."__

Il acquiesce et se relève. Elle lui fait un sourire maternelle et remplit de bienveillance.

Le truc. C'est que nous, nous ne l'étions pas, remplis de bienveillance.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la villa, en passant, Jasper lui chuchote pendant que je me met discrètement derrière lui :

__"Je serai toi, je parierai pas la dessus."__

Pour le coup, il a du mal à déglutir. Je lui susurre.

__"Bouh."__

Il lâche un cri perçant de fillette. Je souris à une Alice malicieuse et nous nous dirigeons vers la chambre d' Edward et de Bella, laissant le chiot aller chercher Rose et Nessie.

* * *

><p>J'étais avec Alice et Jasper dans le salon, les autres étant partis chasser et ma Rose s'occupant de Nessie au cottage de Bella et d'Edward.<p>

Je jetai un coup d'oeil vers Jasper. Il se força à bailler, c'était le signale comme quoi le chiot revenait de sa chasse. Assis à coté d'Alice, je l'a pris dans mes bras, l'a "consolant" pendant qu'elle faisait semblant de sangloter et pleurnicher sur mon épaule.

__"Oh, Emmett, c'était si horrible ! Elle lui arrachait les cheveux et..."__

Elle explosa en sanglot alors que** Jacob **entra à ce moment là, ses yeux pleins de questions. Je me sentis tout de même un peu mal de lui faire autant de crasses. Après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin d'à peine 17 ans qui n'avait rien choisit. Tomber amoureux de la mère pour ensuite s'imprégner de la fille, non mais, on aura tout vu, manquerait plus qu'il ait couché avec le père. Me reprenais rapidement, après tout, je n'étais qu'Emmett Cullen.

__"T'inquiètes pas, M'Alice, Ed' la laisserait pas faire quelque chose qu'elle regrettera ensuite"__

Elle se serra contre mon torse alors que je frictionnais son dos. Elle pleurnicha. Faisant comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le chiot.

__"Non, justement ! Je l'ai ai vu, tout les deux. Bella arrachait les cheveux de ce pauvre Jacob pendant qu'Edward lui plantait des seringues pleines de venins dans les orteils. Et le pauvre Jacob qui ne pouvait pas se transformer, fou de douleur. Il hurlait à la mort, les larmes dégoulinant sur son visage juvénile. Bella riait alors qu'Edward croquait son oreille en souriant avec son petit sourire en coin sadique."__

Et, ce sourire là, nous le connaissions bien. Depuis que Jacob s'était imprégné de Nessie, il arrivait souvent qu'Edward, la main sur la taille de Bella - qui elle même avait sa fille sur les genoux - se fige, les yeux dans le vide comme Alice quand elle avait une vision et que ce petit sourire effrayant illuminait doucement son visage. Ensuite, il clignait des yeux, son sourire s'agrandissant et fixait le pauvre Jacob.

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ce dernier, justement. Pâle comme la mort, il regardait Alice comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Jasper prit la parole, détaché, alors que nous continuions d'ignorer Jackdog.

__"Et, ensuite, que faisait Edward à ce pauvre chien inoffensif bon à faire euthanasier ? Il l'empêchait de voir Nessie ?"__

Après Edward, Jasper était le plus effrayant dans ses dires, il savait surtout taper là où ça faisait mal. D'ailleurs, Edward et lui se mettaient souvent en équipe pour effrayer le chiot et lui faire regretter d'avoir été le spermatozoïde le plus rapide et endurant. Alice fit passer son éclat de rire pour d'énormes sanglots, elle chuchota, effrayée :

__"Il...il lui ar...arrachait...la la peau des...coui...de son...seeexe."__

Je ne pus retenir une grimace de douleur, le pauvre Jacob, lui, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

__"C'est une bonne idée"___ commenta Jasper avec nonchalance. ___"Je"___ reprit-il allongeant ses jambes croisées sur la table basse et ses bras sur le dossier du canapé en cuir blanc d'Esmé, ___"je suis certain qu'Edward fera sécher la peau. Nous pourrions lui en arracher à plusieurs endroits et faire un he___r___bier, non ?"__

Un gémissement emplit la pièce, le chiot fixait Edward qui venait d'entrer, sa chemise tâchait de sang et tout débraillé suivi de Bella dans le même état que lui. Ben, au moins, eux, ils font pas que jouer au monopoly, hein ? Je lâchai un ricanement. Il avait son petit sourire horrible. Il murmura, ses yeux s'allumant d'une lueur folle.

__"C'est une excellente idée, Jazz ! La peau des paupières et des lèvres est particulièrement douce et agréable, bien que la langue soit difficile à faire sécher, j'adorerai avoir un bout si tendre."__

Une image d'Edward en Dexter m'apparut, je secouais la tête revenant au présent, alors que mon frère aîné continuait :

__"Ou alors, lui arracher la peau des couilles et lui faire bouffer. Comme ça, il ne touchera jamais ma petite princesse."__

Edward parlait de plus en plus crûment se faisant souvent enguirlander par notre mère. Bella passait toujours ses petits bras autour de lui, le protégeant alors qu'Edward ricanait. Depuis la transformation de ma soeur, leur couple était encore plus soudé, moins centré sur eux bien que beaucoup plus bestial, moins cul-cul. Edward était plus insouciant et Bella aimait le prendre dans ses bras, semblant vouloir le protéger de toute les peines du monde ; Ce qui était ridicule car Edward paraissait immense à coté de sa minuscule femme. Il l'a touchait aussi délicatement que lorsque qu'elle était humaine.  
>Je pense que Bella laissait son mari faire peur à son meilleur ami car Edward avait cet air de petit garçon devant un magasin de jouets quand il effrayait Jacob.<p>

Alice pouffa dans mes bras et ce fût le signal pour que nous partions tous dans un éclat de rire général sauf pour le petit chien qui s'enfuit à toutes jambes vers la porte de la cuisine. Nous entendîmes un bruit de chute suivit d'un juron. Nous entendîmes Esmé criait le prénom d'Edward et demandait à Jacob s'il allait bien. Nous tournions tous la tête vers Edward qui se tenait le ventre en riant.

__"J'ai simplement mit de l'huile par terre, ce chien est encore plus maladroit que ma Bella." __Ma soeur lui mit un coup de coude alors qu'il lui embrassait la tempe en riant.__"D'ailleurs, merci pour cette mascarade, les gars. Alice, ton jeu d'actrice ne fait que de s'améliorer. Félicitation. J'irai voir Maman ce soir. Allons  
>chercher notre fille"<em>_reprit-il en poussant sa main sur le haut du postérieur de ma soeur...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Alors ? C'est mieux ? Plus long ? Bon, là, j'vais juste allez dooooormir !<strong>**


End file.
